


13 Again

by Herochick007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: De-aging, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007
Summary: When a potions accident de ages Severus to his 13 year old self,  leaving him with only those memories, can he get the life he should have had the first time around? And what does Hermione have to do with all of this?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	13 Again

The room shook with the explosion. Hermione could hear people coughing. She pulled her jumper over her face to keep from breathing the smoke.   
“Harry! Ron! Is everyone alright?” she called trying to see anything through the thick yellow smoke filling the room.   
“Over here. This blasted cabinet fell on my leg.” Hermoine didn't quite recognize the voice but started making her way towards the ingredient cabinet in the front of the room.   
“Keep talking, I'm coming to help you.” She pulled out her wand, felt it quickly to make sure it hadn't been damaged and tried to clear the air. It only made it thicker. She coughed.   
“Hermione! Ron and I found the door,” she heard Harry call.  
“Good, get everyone out, and then go get help, someone's hurt,” she ordered. The door opening cleared the air slightly and Hermione could make out vague shapes.   
“Are you still there?”  
“Yes, my friends are getting help. I'm almost there,” she called pushing past an overturned table. She had reached the cabinet. Carefully she levitated it a few inches from the ground. It was solid wood and fairly heavy.   
“Can you pull your leg free?” she asked the prone student sized shape in front of her.   
“Yes, I got it, thank you.”   
“Don't thank me yet, we've still got to get you out of here. I have no idea if this smoke is dangerous or not.” She bent down and helped him up.   
“Can you walk?”  
“No. Wait, a little.”   
“Okay, hold on tightly, does anything else hurt?”  
“No.” Hermione took a deep breath trying to breath through the fabric of her jumper. Slowly they made their way towards the door. Hermione wondered why Professor Snape hadn't stayed and made sure the students got out. What if he'd been hurt? She needed to focus on right now. Harry had gone to fetch help. 

She tried to get a look at who she'd helped, figuring it must have been one of the Slytherins, but even though he looked familiar, in a weird way, she couldn't place him. Once outside the classroom, Hermione and the boy both sank to the floor. Hermione coughing loudly.  
“Are you alright?” Hermione looked at him and nodded slowly.  
“I think so. Wait...I...I don't,” she started to say as stars danced in front of her eyes. Maybe she had breathed in more of the smoke than she'd thought. Her last thought before she started losing consciousness was that this boy kind of reminded her of Professor Snape.  
“Hey! Stay with me!” She could feel herself being shook.   
“Professor! Someone! Help!” 

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione blinked her eyes open. Her chest stung like she's been breathing in fire. She started to fight to sit up when a hand touched her shoulder.  
“Hey, stay down. Madame Pomfrey said you're not supposed to move. Apparently there's some damage to your throat and lungs.” Right, the explosion, the boy. She turned her head and found herself staring into a pair of black eyes.   
“Are you alright?” she rasped.   
“Just a broken leg, and a minor concussion. I'll live, been through worse. Thank you, for saving me. If I'd stayed in that room I'd have breathed in more smoke...apparently it wasn't safe to breathe.” Hermione felt her eyes roll.  
“It was a warming potion, including salamander blood, of course it's not going to be safe to breathe,” she muttered.   
“What happened? I don't remember anything. At least...nothing that makes sense.” Hermione looked at him, he was scrawny, about her age, and, she suddenly realized, looked very, very much like a much younger version of Professor Snape.   
“How long until Professor Dumbledore shows up?”   
“Let's see, Madame Pomfrey said you'd sleep another half hour, so in about,” he glanced at the clock. “fifteen minutes.”   
“Great. I think I know what happened, and if I'm right, you're either going to be really confused or really mad.”   
“I'm already confused. I don't seem to recognize anyone. I certainly don't know you.” Hermione nodded.   
“I'm Hermione.”   
“Severus. I take it by the look on your face, you know something?”  
“Yes, this only confirms what I already suspected. I don't know how, but somehow the explosion deaged you.”   
“How is that possible?'  
“I have no idea. Do I look like I know all the intrinsic properties of every potion ingredient?'  
“I don't know? I've never met you. Unless, let me guess, my memories are gone too? Is this stupid prank? James! I know you're behind this.” Hermione sighed. She hated it when she was right.   
“James isn't here, James hasn't been here for over a decade, Severus.” Hermione felt a little weird calling him by his first name, but she didn't really want to complicate things.   
“What is all this shouting, oh, Miss Granger, you're awake! Professor Dumbledore will be coming in shortly to speak with the both of you.”   
“Is she telling the truth? Did the potion really change my age?”   
“I think it's better if we wait for Professor Dumbledore, sir.” Hermione had managed to wiggle herself in a sitting position, her chest still hurt a little when took a breath.   
“Speaking of the devil,” she muttered as she heard Professor Dumbledore's footsteps in the hallway.   
“Miss Granger, I would like to hear your account of what happened this morning.”  
“Yes, sir, we were making a warming potion. There was a loud explosion and the room filled with heavy yellow smoke. I heard someone call for help,” she nodded towards Severus, who was sitting in a chair by her bed. “The ingredient cabinet had fallen on his leg. I levitated it up enough for him to pull free and then...I woke up here.”   
“And Mr. Snape, your account?”  
“I remember a loud sound, thick smoke. I was trapped, I heard Hermione asking if everyone was alright. I answered, she came over, lifted the cabinet and helped me out of the classroom. Then she passed out.”   
“You don't remember anything before the accident?”  
“No, sir. Hermione said I was deaged. I made her tell me.”   
“It certainly looks as if that is the case. How old do you think you are?”  
“Thirteen.” Hermione blinked. He was now the same age as her. Hermione looked over to Professor Dumbledore.   
“It looks like Mr. Snape will be joining the other third years until we can figure out a way to fix this. Mr. Snape, is this alright?”  
“I think so? Wait, so I was an adult...but I don't remember any of it.”   
“Precisely why you're going to start over. If we can reverse whatever went wrong, we can get your old life back.”   
“Yes sir. I'm in Slytherin house?”  
“Yes, there is no reason to change that. I will find someone to escort you and explain the circumstances to the other students.”  
“Can't our Head of House do it?” Severus asked. Hermione tried not to laugh.  
“Severus, you were Head of House, and the potions professors.”  
“Me?”   
“Yes, you.” Professor Dumbledore shook his head and hoped he could convince Professor Slughorn to return for at least the rest of this year.   
“Um, in that case, wouldn't it be better for my real identity to not be known? I mean, if I was so important?”  
“And what would you suggest Mister Snape?”  
“I could be a visiting student?”  
“With the same name?”   
“Yes?”  
“It would be a bit of stretch. There would be more rumors than anything else. Some people might even believe you are a love child of Professor Snape's.” Hermione giggled slightly. Severus glared at her.   
“If that is what you wish to do, I'll allow it. Since hopefully, you'll be back to yourself soon enough. I will see the both of you later.”   
Severus and Hermione watched Professor Dumbledore leave the infirmary.   
“You two are to stay here until Madame Pomfrey declares you fit to return to class.”   
“I'm not going to know anyone am I?”  
“Not if you only have your thirteen year old memories. I'm sorry.”   
“No, this is great! James isn't here, or Sirius, or Remus!” Hermione tried not to laugh.  
“Actually, um, Remus is here, he's our defense against the dark arts professor. And...Sirius is an escapee from Azkaban. We're pretty sure he's after my friend Harry.”   
“Oh. Is Remus a good teacher? He wasn't too bad, I guess.”  
“He's really good, showed us a boggart.”   
“Oh, I'm glad I missed that lesson then.” Hermoine frowned looking at the boy next to her.  
“Why?”  
“Because...I...really don't want anyone to know what it would turn into,” Severus admitted in a soft voice. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.  
“It's alright. Everything is different now.”  
“Mister Snape, you may return to class, or you may remain here until tomorrow. I know you must be disoriented by all of this. Miss Granger, you'll have to remain here until I'm certain your lungs have healed.”  
“I'll stay here with Hermione, if that's alright.”   
“Of course. Make sure she takes this every hour.” Madame Pomfrey set a bottle on the table next to Hermione's bed.   
“Is everyone else that was in the classroom alright?”  
“Yes, minor bumps and bruises, smoke inhalation. None as serious as yours, Miss Granger.”  
“I was in the room longer, trying to get Severus out.”   
“You're both lucky.” Severus looked at Hermione and laughed.  
“I've never been called lucky before.”   
“Me either. Know it all, yes.”  
“Greasy git, yes.” Hermione frowned.  
“Who called you that?”  
“James, Sirius, they hated me because I was in Slytherin.”   
“That's horrible...Harry's not much better. Him and Draco are about the same. I'm sorry.”   
“Harry?”  
“Harry Potter, James and Lily's son. They were killed when he was a baby.” Severus frowned wondering how Lily had ended up with Potter. He blinked realizing it didn't really bother him. The fact she was dead, that bothered him.   
“Draco?”  
“Malfoy.”   
“Lucius.”   
“Yes. That's his father. Did you know him?”  
“He was a friend of mine. Really helped me in school.” Hermione nodded.   
“Think we'll get out of here in time for dinner?” she asked realizing she had missed lunch.  
“I can leave whenever,” Severus bragged.  
“Fine, sneak down to the kitchen and grab me a sandwich, please?”   
“Um.”  
“Painting of the fruit bowl, tickle the pear.” Severus stared at her for a moment. She smiled at him.  
“An older student told me.”   
“I'll be right back. Try not to die while I'm gone.” Hermione laughed watching him leave. Who would have ever thought this boy would grow up to be Professor Snape? They seemed nothing alike. Her laughter soon turned to a coughing fit summoning Madame Pomfrey.  
“Drink.” Hermione drank the nasty smelling potion. The coughing subsided.   
“Hmmm, where did Mister Snape disappear to?”  
“Kitchen. We missed lunch.”  
“Very well then, I did say he was free to go. Hopefully he doesn't get into trouble.” 

1313131133131133131313131313131313313113

Severus looked around. The castle looked the exact same as he remembered it. Had he really been an adult, only to become a thirteen year old kid again?  
“You lost?” Severus looked over at the speaker. The boy had blond hair and was wearing Slytherin robes.  
“No. I know exactly where I'm going.”   
“Oh, I don't remember seeing you in our house before. You're wearing our colors.”   
“Yes. I was sorted into Slytherin,” Severus answered. He left out the part that his sorting had taken place before this boy was even born.   
“What year are you?”  
“Third.” The boy's eyes narrowed.   
“I don't know you.” Severus smiled a little recognizing the boy's facial expression.   
“I know who you are, Draco.” Draco blinked staring at the boy in front of him. It wasn't possible...was it.  
“Professor?”   
“No, although I am related to him. He had an emergency and had to leave. I was that emergency. I will be attending Hogwarts temporarily until other arrangements can be made.”   
“Is he your father?”   
“Maybe,” Severus lied. Draco was less like his father than Severus had hoped. The boy was annoying him. “Excuse me, I've got to get to the kitchen. I promised Hermione I'd grab her a sandwich.”   
“Granger? Why would you be getting her anything, she's a mudblood!”   
“She saved my life and she's been nice to me. I don't like that word, please don't use it again.” Severus stalked off ignoring the stunned look on Draco's face. So what if Hermione was muggle-born, Lily had been muggle-born too. Why shouldn't he be friends with her? 

Severus returned to infirmary carrying several sandwiches. He'd forgotten to ask Hermione what kind she liked.   
“Welcome back,” she called as he walked over. He frowned noticing an air bubble around her mouth.   
“I stopped breathing twice...I guess the damage to my lungs is worse than Madame Pomfrey thought. She says I just need more time...I'm sorry I sent you all that way.”   
“I'll eat them then. Are you sure you're alright?” She nodded, the bubble moving with her.  
“Hermione! We're here!”   
“Your friends?”  
“Yes.” Harry and Ron ran in, looking they'd both just come from class. Harry saw the bubble covering her mouth and nose.  
“Are you okay?”   
“Fine, my lungs are just damaged from breathing in the smoke.” Severus stared at Harry. He looked just like James. Slowly Severus slipped away from Hermione's side, taking a seat on the other side of the room. Hermione watched him.   
“You should have come out with us.”   
“I couldn't.”  
“Why not? You could have died,” Ron stated. Hermione blinked. She could have died, but then...so would have Severus.   
“I had to help Severus. He was trapped.”   
“Snape?”  
“Well, technically yes. Severus over there is related to Professor Snape. He's joining our year temporarily until other arrangements can be made,” Hermione explained using the story her and Severus had come up with.   
“Severus, this is Harry and Ron. They're in our year.”   
“Hello, nice to meet you.” Hermione smiled at them.   
“Alright, everyone who is not a patient, out, that includes you Mister Snape. Dinner's about to start, I'm reasonably sure Professor Dumbledore would like you there. Miss Granger needs her rest.”   
“Go ahead guys. I'll see you tomorrow.”   
“Good night Hermione,” Severus said stopping by her bedside for a moment while Ron and Harry went on ahead.  
“Night Severus. Hope the snake pit isn't too bad to you,” she said. He nodded stepping out of room to allow Hermione to sleep. 

131313131313131313131313131313131313

Severus grabbed an empty seat at the Slytherin table. A few of the other students gave him a weird look.   
“Good evening students. I have one announcement before dinner. Mister Severus Snape, yes, he is related to our esteemed Professor will be visiting our school. He has temporarily been put in Slytherin house. Meanwhile, while Professor Snape deals with this family emergency, I'd like you all to welcome Professor Slughorn.” There was scattered applause around the hall. Severus looked at the head table and noticed Remus sitting there. Hermione had said he taught defense. Remus nodded at the boy.   
“So, Snape's your father?”   
“Yes,” Severus answered truthfully. He didn't feel the need to specify which Snape.  
“Are you a wizard?”  
“Of course, why else would I be here?” Severus blinked. Apparently the Slythrin's hadn't changed much. Several of them had the intelligence of a rock. He remembered his previous third year, a boy the by surname of Nott had managed to set the charms classroom on fire.  
“What's your blood status? You were sorted here, right?”  
“Yes. And it doesn't matter.” Severus knew that was a lie, but it was something he'd like to become a truth.  
“Hey, leave him alone. Let him eat his dinner in peace,” Draco stated. A few of the younger students backed off, and several in Severus' year. The older students continued to watch him. He hoped Hermione was doing alright alone. 

1313131313131313131313131313

Hermione stirred, shifted in her sleep. She still had the breathing mask on, Madame Pomfrey didn't want to take it off until Hermione was awake and could more easily monitored. Despite what she'd said, she was worried the damage to the girl's lungs might be permanent, or at least leave some scars. 

“Remus, you're in luck. Severus left a few months supply of your potion. It will be enough for now. Albus is sure he'll be able to reverse the effects of the explosion.”  
“And what do you think, Poppy?”   
“I'm not expect, Remus. But Miss Granger will likely have lung issues for a long time. If her damage isn't entirely reversible, his might not be either. At least Slughorn is able to brew the potion if need be.” Hermione tried to tune out the conversation. She didn't need to know all this. Tears filled her eyes.   
“Hey,” a quiet voice whispered from next to her. She nearly jumped. She turned expecting to Harry and his invisibility cloak. Instead, Severus was standing there.   
“What are you doing here?”   
“Better question, why are you crying?” She nodded her head towards where Remus and Madame Pomfrey were still talking, albeit quieter this time.  
“She doesn't think my lungs are going heal entirely. I might not ever be healthy again.” Severus blinked and slowly reached over and wiped Hermione's tears from her cheeks.  
“I'm sorry. Wait, if they can't fix you...are they going to be able to fix me?” he asked softly. Hermione shrugged.  
“Your new age is different than my lungs. I mean, yes, they were caused by the same explosion, but they are different. I'm sure they'll figure it out.” Severus nodded allowing Hermione to lay her head against his shoulder. 

13131311331313

“Hey, Potter!” Harry turned.  
“Severus.” It had only taken two days for Harry to mentally adjust to Severus not being Professor Snape. Hermione had been right.   
“They're letting Hermione out today!”   
“She told me. Think she'll be alright?”  
“If they say she's alright, she's alright,” Severus answered. Harry was different from his father, quieter. Severus found himself becoming friends with the boy. Hermione's other friend, Ron, however seemed to hate him. 

Harry and Severus stood outside the infirmary waiting. Ron hadn't come. Severus didn't ask why.   
“Hey, you came,” Hermione wheezed stepping out the door of the infirmary. She still had a few breathing problems and carried a device similar to a muggle inhaler. It had also been decided her using a time turner was too dangerous with her medical condition. She'd been sad to hand it over, but at the same time, she understood. She hugged both Harry and Severus.  
“I thought Ron was coming?”  
“No idea. He's still upset about his stupid rat. Apparently your cat ate it.”   
“Crooks ate Scabbers?”   
“That's what Ron thinks.” Hermione rolled her eyes.  
“Fine, that's what cats do. Maybe I'll be nice and get him a new one?”   
“You don't have to do that. He didn't even come to see you released,” Severus stated. She smiled at him. It had been a week since the explosion and they still hadn't found a way to return him to his real age.  
“I know, but still, I feel a little guilty since I couldn't be there. Crooks was probably lonely.”   
“Let's go, first class is potions. We still have that with the Slytherins, nothing's changed in the week you've been gone, Hermione.”   
“Other than I'm a week behind? I don't even have notes I can copy since you and Ron can't take notes to save your own lives.”   
“You can borrow mine. I'm pretty sure all third years are learning the same thing,” Severus offered.  
“Are they legible?” Hermione asked. Severus handed her a piece of parchment. She looked at it and nodded.  
“Yes, I would love to borrow your notes. Maybe you could help me go over them?” Severus nodded slowly. Hermione smiled as they made their way to class. They were halfway to the potions lab when Severus' fingers brushed against Hermione's. She blushed slightly and pretended it hadn't happened. 

1313131313131313131313131313

“Sirius Black has been in the castle,” Professor Dumbledore announced. The students around Severus started to panic. He didn't. Yes, he hated Black, hated the git with a passion. But at the same time, he didn't see how Black could have become the killer everyone said he was. Of course, Severus couldn't believe he'd grown to become a potion master, or a Death Eater. That little tidbit had slipped at dinner one night. 

“My father only had to spend a few days in Azkaban,” Draco bragged. Severus ignored him.   
“What about your father, Severus? How did he get out? I mean, we've all seen his mark.”   
“I don't know,” Severus answered truthfully. He'd been a Death Eater? How had that happened? He wondered if he could even discuss that with Hermione. 

Because of Black being sighted in the castle all the students were sleeping the Great Hall. Severus slowly slid his sleeping back from the Slytherin area to where Hermione, Harry, and unfortunately Ron were pretending to be asleep.  
“Hermione?”   
“Severus. Thought you'd be over with your own house,” Ron commented.   
“I'm allowed to sleep where I want,” Severus stated glaring at the boy. Ron glared back but turned away.   
“We were talking about why we think Black is in the castle. Harry thinks he's after him.” Hermione didn't ask the question she really wanted to ask, not without giving away Severus' secret.   
“Why would he want Potter?”  
“He knew my parents.”   
“So did Professor Lupin. Why don't you ask him?”   
“How did you know that?” Severus simply shrugged.  
“My father went to school with all of them, you know that.” Harry thought about it for a second. Severus had a point. Professor Lupin would know something. Harry resolved to talk to him tomorrow.

The next day was like any other. Black hadn't been found in the castle. Some of the students thought it was a false alarm, but the fact he'd destroyed the portrait of the fat lady made that idea seem far fetched.  
“He was trying to break into the Gryffindor dorm rooms. Why?”  
“Did you talk to Professor Lupin?”  
“Yes, no, he didn't tell me anything useful.”  
“Oh well, it was worth a shot,” Hermione replied. Severus slid into the group. His fingers brushing against Hermione's. She turned and smiled at him.   
“Hey, how was charms?”  
“Not bad. Herbology?”  
“Not bad. Want to go trade notes by the lake?”  
“Sure. Did you want to join us Potter?” Harry shook his head. He had other things to do, like practice Quidditch.   
“See you later,” Hermione called after him. 

1313131313131313131313131313

Things seemed to have died down for a bit. Hermione and Severus studied for most subjects together.  
“Have you noticed Professor Lupin's always absent during the full moon,” Hermione asked as they worked on their essays for Defense.   
“Yes. I think he's a werewolf.”   
“That's what I was thinking, does it really matter? I mean, I haven't heard about any attacks. Have you?”  
“No. I read there's a potion that can help people with lycanthropy, it doesn't cure them, but it makes them less dangerous.”   
“I guess he's taking it...although, does that mean Professor Slughorn is brewing it for him?”   
“Who else? Do you think I brewed it for him when I was... you know?”  
“Probably. It's been nearly a month, Severus. I'm starting to think you might be stuck like this.”   
“I've already realized that, I thought you were the brightest witch of your age.”   
“I am.”  
“Then why did I already figure that out?”  
“Cause I'm the brightest witch, you're the brightest wizard,” she replied laughing. Severus blushed slightly.   
“Miss Granger, Madame Pomfrey wants to see you in the infirmary,” a girl stated walking over to the pair. Severus knew she was a Hufflepuff in their year, but couldn't remember her name.  
“Thank you, Hannah. Severus, come with me?” she asked looking at him. He blinked seeing the fear in her eyes.  
“Of course,” he replied. Hannah had darted off since she'd delivered her message. 

“Miss Granger, Mister Snape.”  
“You asked to see me Madame Pomfrey?” Hermione asked biting her lower lip nervously.   
“Yes, it's been nearly a month since the explosion and I want to take a look at how your lungs are healing.” Hermione sighed in relief.   
“Can Severus stay with me?”   
“I don't see why not. Lay down on the bed please, I'm going do a few scans.” Hermione nodded. Severus sat in the chair next to the bed. Slowly, Hermione's hand slid into his. He squeezed it gently. She flashed him a smile.   
“Alright, there has been some slight healing. There will still be some nasty scars. Have you been using your inhaler?”  
“Yes, about once a week. It's really hard climbing the stairs sometimes.”   
“That's to be expected. Any other problems?”   
“Not really. Have you heard anything about reverting Severus?”   
“I'm sorry, but no.” Severus nodded. Hermione squeezed his hand.  
“I expected so,” Severus said. 

1313131313131313131313131313

Sirius Black broke into the Gryffindor boys dorm that night.   
“He almost murdered me!” Ron would tell anyone who listened. Hermione didn't understand why Black would want to murder Ron.   
“I thought he was after Harry,” Severus said.  
“And we've already decided that made no sense. Something else must be going on. I mean, Ron looks nothing like Harry and if you were going to murder someone, wouldn't you make sure you had the right person?”   
“True.” They slept in the Great Hall again. Severus' sleeping back next to Hermione's.  
“Hopefully they catch him soon,” she whispered snuggling closer to him. 

The next morning, they still hadn't found Black. Neville had been punished for writing down all the passwords.   
“Foolish boy,” Severus muttered.   
“I'm not arguing, he didn't think it would hurt anything. Besides, he really hates being locked out, no one ever wants to give him the password.”   
“At least now we have a better idea what Black is after...something in the boys' dorm.”   
“Or someone,” Harry added joining the pair. “Oh, Ron's found his rat again. Guess your cat didn't eat it.”   
“Good, now I don't have to get him a new one,” Hermione commented. Harry shook his head while Severus laughed. 

1313131313131313131313131313

“Scabbers!” Hermione watched Ron chase his rat toward the whomping willow.   
“Harry, we shouldn't. Black wants you dead, we think. Where's Severus? I thought he was behind us?”   
“I don't see him, Hermione. C'mon, we have to save Ron from Black.”   
“I really think we should wait...wait..is that Crooks?” Hermione darted after her cat, Harry following her.   
“Look, the tree froze, there's a passage down here. It's on the map Fred and George gave me earlier this year.”  
“And you didn't mention it to me?”  
“You were...in the infirmary...or with Severus.” Hermione blushed.  
“I'm sorry if you felt like I was ignoring you, Harry.”   
“We can talk about this later, after we save Ron.”   
“Right.”   
“Harry! Hermione! Run, the dog, he's not what he seems. He's really Black!” Ron screamed. Hermione could tell his leg was broken.   
“You're an animagus,” Hermione whispered staring at the man in front of her. He looked like the posters she had seen.   
“You've got that right, now, onto business.” Ron crawled in front of Harry and managed to stand.   
“If you're going to kill him, you've got to go through me!” Hermione watched Black, his eyes widen in surprise as he laughed. It didn't sound like the laugh of madman.   
“There's only going to be one murder here tonight,” Black announced. Hermione turned as she heard a noise.   
“Professor Lupin!”   
“Sirius.”   
“Remus, my old friend. You're just in time to help me settle the score. I found him, Remus, Wormtail.”   
“They switched!”  
“At the last minute. Boy, give me the rat.”   
“My rat? But he's just a rat...”   
“He's an animagus, same as me. Lay him on the table, I'll prove it. If he is just a normal rat this won't do anything.” Ron laid Scabbers on the table. Hermione watched the rat turn into a man.  
“Wormtail,” Black and Professor Lupin said together.   
“He's the man who betrayed your parents, Harry. He was their secret keeper. He told.” Hermione watched Harry draw his wand at Wormtail, watched the man beg for his life. Her chest started tightening and she fumbled in her pockets for her inhaler.  
“Miss Granger?” She clawed at her pockets, not finding it. Black spots started dancing in front of her eyes.   
“Remus, grab her. I've got Wormtail and the boys. Hurry!” Black ordered. They were nearly out of the tunnel, Remus carrying Hermione when Severus finally caught up with them.   
“Hermione! What have you done to her!”  
“Her lungs.” Severus reached into his own pocket and pulled an inhaler.   
“She gave me one, just in case. Here, lower her down! Get Black to the castle.” Harry, Ron and Black made their way to the castle with Wormtail bound in a whole body bind. Severus used Hermione's inhaler on her, hoping it wasn't too late.   
“Come on Hermione, breathe! Please!” Remus stayed with him, watching him. As a professor he knew the truth about who Severus really was. Hermione gasped loudly coughing. She looked up at Severus.  
“Are you an angel?”  
“No.”   
“Oh, you saved me, guess we're even?” she said weakly as Remus and Severus carried her to the castle. Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them.   
“Black's been cleared of all charges and we have Pettigrew in custody,” he announced. Severus glared at him. Who cared. Hermione had almost died.   
“We can talk about it later. We need to get Miss Granger to the infirmary.” They pushed past him.   
“Here, lay her on the bed.” Madame Pomfrey immediately put a breathing bubble over Hermione's face. She gasped slightly but started breathing regularly.   
“Is she alright?” Harry asked. He was standing next to a bed where Ron was laying, asleep.   
“She should be fine. Mister Snape got her here in time. He saved her life.” 

1313131313131313131313131313

The next day was chaos. Pettigrew was kissed, Black was pardoned and Severus was summoned to Professor Dumbledore's office.   
“Can Hermione come with me?” Madame Pomfrey looked at Hermione, still wearing a breathing bubble.  
“It's against my better judgment, but yes as long as she comes right back here afterwards. I have a feeling she needs to be there for you.” Hermione smiled.   
“Ready?” he asked.   
“Yes,” she stated sliding off the bed and walking with him. Her hand slid into his before they even left the infirmary.   
“The password is Cockroach Cluster,” Severus stated. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk.   
“Good morning, Mister Snape. Miss Granger, please both of you, have a seat. Lemon drop?”  
“No thank you, sir,” Hermione answered politely. Severus took one.   
“Do you know why I called you here, Mister Snape?”  
“I have an idea sir, which is why I wanted Hermione with me. I think this affects her also.”   
“I see. I have finally found a way to return you to your correct age, Severus. It should also return all the memories you've lost.” Hermione looked at Severus, squeezed his hand gently.   
“In all due respect, sir. Thank you for all the hard work you put in to this, but I would prefer to stay as I am sir. From what I've heard of the man I became, I do not want to be him again.”  
“This is a one time offer, Severus. It is not something to think lightly about.”   
“I have been thinking about it sir, since it happened. Since the months I've been thirteen. Since I realized I like Hermione as more than friend. I have thought about it, sir.”   
“Very well, Mister Snape. I will make sure the correct paperwork is put in order.”   
“Thank you sir.”  
“You'd better get Miss Granger back to the infirmary before Madame Pomfrey has a fit. And Severus, I wish you a much better life this time around.”   
“Thank you sir.” Severus took Hermione back to the infirmary.  
“Where will you stay this summer, Severus? Since you don't have any family?”   
“I don't know, Hermione.”  
“You could come home with me,” Harry called. “My aunt and uncle would freak out!” Hermione and Severus laughed.   
“We'll figure something out, I might actually be leaving there anyway. Turns out Sirius is my godfather, and now that he's not a wanted criminal...he might be able to take me.”   
“That's great Harry!”   
“It is.” Madame Pomfrey walked over to the trio.  
“Misters Potter and Snape, both of you out, go enjoy the feast. Professor Dumbledore ordered a feast to celebrate the release of Sirius Black. Miss Granger.”  
“I know, rest,” Hermione sighed climbing back into her bed. 

1313131313131313131313131313

The end of term came quickly. Hermione was once again released from the infirmary. This time with several inhalers, in case she lost one again.   
“I'll see you next year, Severus?”  
“Of course, you'll write?”  
“Of course, the muggle mail service will get the letters to you?”   
“I think so.” The train pulled into King's Cross Station.  
“There's my parents. Where are you staying again, Severus?”  
“Harry's, for now. He really likes the idea. Professor Lupin actually offered me room and board if I do some brewing for him.”   
“See you in September, Severus.”   
“September, Hermione.” Severus leaned in close to Hermione, their lips touched for a brief second before the parted. Hermione smiled as she joined her parents. She glanced over her shoulder and blew Severus a kiss before disappearing into the crowd.


End file.
